fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Tiro'fal Sept
The Tau of Tiro'fal are a sept that make their home on the ever growing borders of tau space. First settled during the late Second Phase Expansion(018.M39- ~700.M41), the sept pushed the borders of the Tau Empire, settling near the territory of the Kroot worlds. The sept came under attack in late M41 and was declared under quarantine by the Ethereal Caste, the sept's Fire Warriors leading a valiant defence of the other castes' escape. History Founding First dicsovered during the Second Phase Expansion the world of Tiro'fal, near the territory of the Kroot, was chosen as a bright, idyllic world on which to found a new Sept. The sept wrested control of the world from its former Orkish inhabitants and pushed the borders of the Tau Empire, taking its place as a beachhead beyond the Perdus Rift. Third Phase Expansion The sept came under attack in late M41 and was declared under quarantine by the Ethereal Caste, the sept's Fire Warriors making a valiant defence of the world's major cities, to cover the other castes' escape. Sept World Sept Symbol The Symbol of the Tiro'fal sept is that of a small orb at the lowest most point of the sept circle. this is "protected" by a chevron, which lies at the approximate middle of the Pictogram. Sept Colours Much like their unorthodox nature in combat, the Fire Warriors of the Tiro'fal Sept enter battle and ceremony resplendent in bright, rust coloured uniforms, an eye catching sight both as a point of pride for the Sept's citizenry, and the perfect lure, to drag the Empire's more gullible enemies into carefully laid ambushes and traps. The colours that mark out members of this sept are of a sparkling silver, a rare material found in remarkable abundance in the Tiro'fal Sept system. This chosen colour stands out noticeably against the contrasting armour plates, aiding noticeability as it glints off of the local sun, further assisting their chosen application of the Kauyon tactics. Castes Shas - Fire caste The Tiro'fal's fire caste is a relatively small, elite group of fire warriors. Decimated during the attack on the sept's world in late M41, the fire caste led a valiant array of evacuation missions which counted greatly to the survival of the other castes. When the sept's world was declared under quarantine by the Ethereal Caste, the fire warriors were left behind to stem the green tide that raged across the world, the warriors honing their skills to become superb warriors. Fio - Earth Caste Kor - Air Caste Por - Water caste Aun - Ethereal/Celestial Caste Combat Doctrine Notable Members Shas'O Seroshal A long experienced warrior in the sept's Fire Caste, Shas'El Tiro'fal Seroshal Kais Mont'yr is an expert in the unorthodox method of combat he and his Fire Warriors have come to display in battle, hailed by most as the saviour of the sept's homeworld. Aun'el Tior Shas'vre Fireblade Allied races Anthrazod Brachyura Demiurg These short alien traders have been seen in space around the Tiro'fal sept greatly in the past years, bringing materials to trade so that the Earth caste may hurry to return the sept to working order in time for the Third Phase Expansion to begin officially. Formosian Galg These green scaled mercenaries enjoy a relatively high place within the Sept's employ, alongside that of the kroot, paid to fight alongside the depleted numbers of the caste's own Fire Warriors, or as a body guard, to other officials such as those of the Earth Caste. Greet Hrenian The Light Infantry's forces are simply unheard of in this sept, and it's local Tau have in truth never seen one alive. Humans It is currently unknown if there are any Gue'vessa remaining within the sept. The conquered world did not have human settlers on it when the Second Phase Exansion came, and though over time humans were introduced, it is thought they were killed alongside the Teronau when the sept was quarantined. Ji'atrix Kroot The Tau of the Tiro'fal sept enjoy a close friendship with the Kroot of the Tau Empire, the bird-like aliens being the first and foremost most numerous auxiliary within the Sept's armed forces. It is said that the Kroot are honoured by the tau of the Tiro'fal, this is likely because of the recent Quarantine, where masses of Kroot auxiliaries fought against the Orkish invaders, eventually allowing the Empire to win the battle for the world. Nagi Nicassar Morralian Ranghon Tarellian 'Teronau' A primative, very reclusive species native to the Tiro'fal sept world. It was well over a century before the Tau were able to locate and make first contact. Discussions between the new race and the established Water caste went well, and the Teronau looked set to join the Tau in spreading The Greater Good to the stars before the disasterous Orkish invasion of the sept. It is unknown if any survive, but the Sept deems it unlikely. Vespid Article Translations This section provides a translation for all the tau words used in the article, for those unfamiliar with them. Category:Tau Category:Tau Sept Category:Tau Empire